


this universe

by stareyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another Lifetime, Architect! Jeno, Dancer! Renjun, M/M, Soulmates, Stars, this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyes/pseuds/stareyes
Summary: In this immense galaxy, there's a lot of possibilities. But Renjun finds that what's meant to be is what will be.





	this universe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote prompt on twt about injun meeting jen for the first time having memories blablabla idk if i gave my prompt justice but heYYYY HAHAHAHA
> 
> title is from UMI's This Universe! i was listening to that song while i was on my way to class n i remembered that prompt i twted so my brain connected the two things and baam
> 
> anyways, this is unedited and unbetaed (except for say 1k words kdjsk)! also i wrote this thing on my phone (a first for a nondrabble!!!) bc it was supposed to be a drabble but 3k words later here we are!
> 
> doren breathed unexpectedly today so i'm happy (i jus wanted to say that bc doren best vocalists)
> 
> anyways i hope u guys enjoy this!!! <333

Renjun likes comfort.

Of course, anyone would easily agree with him. Humans are just naturally against anything that brings discomfort and Renjun avoids them as much as he can. In fact, he often relies on a routine and religiously follows it as much as he can.

That day certainly wasn't an exception.

Renjun went about his day like the usual—he attended his classes, practiced his dance routines, and walked to his job at a café near his apartment after his last class finished. He had been following this routine for a year already and nothing extraordinary ever happened in his days that led him to diverge from his everyday activities, save for the few spontaneous adventures Jaemin dragged him to but those were rare as he was unwilling most of the time.

He felt comfort in following this pattern. He didn't find it boring at all because he felt safe in following his everyday practices promptly and that's all he ever needed to feel at ease. Besides, he dislikes uncertainty, being unable to know something terrifies him to no end.

He could never explain why he avoided things like that all cause. Jaemin had joked about it saying he must've been treated badly in his past life that he wanted nothing but comfort now that he's in a new lifetime. Of course, he isn't sure if he agreed to that.

Of course he considered that the possibilities of multiple lifetimes before. It certainly caught his attention, thinking of the vast universe and all its possibilities. But he isn't sure if believes in them. He just knew that he exists in this plane of time and that's it. Life beyond is different.

And so, he's contented with everything he did. He continued about his day and settled himself behind the cashier to wait for customers.

Renjun heard the bell by the door ring, signaling a new customer. Without sparing a glance to the door, he straightened his posture and curled the corners of his mouth to form a smile. 

The customer walked towards the counter wordlessly and it is only when Renjun noticed his shoes near the edge that he looked up. However, when his gaze landed on the customer's beautiful pair of brown eyes, Renjun felt the beating of his heart accelerate and he seemed to have forgotten the usual greeting he has routinely spoken the past year.

There was a pause, short but obvious, then an image of a hand intertwined with another flashed in his mind. The image felt real as the sensation tingled in his own hand. The warmth settled in his own palms, like it was his own fingers filling the spaces in between. All of this rendered him speechless, unable to comprehend the sudden recollection of an unfamiliar memory. It appeared to be real, a moment from his past he relived right then. Hence, it startled him and he just stared at the customer after the vision passed, stilled and confused. 

“Uh,” The customer started, and that snapped Renjun out of his reverie. He shook his head lightly and focused on the customer whose eyes were wandering on the menu that laid above Renjun. Thankfully, he was clueless of whatever was racing in Renjun's head and paid no mind to, what he assumed, his queer antics. “I'd like a cup of macchiato, please.”

“Sure,” Renjun smiled and the customer did the same. “What’s your name?”

“Jeno,” He replied as he pulled out some bills from his wallet which Renjun accepted. 

The name isn't familiar to Renjun even just a tiny bit. Regardless, hearing the name slip from the customer's lips—a stranger he had the privilege of seeing for only a couple of minutes then—he felt a tug, a squeeze in his heart. He pushed aside the feeling and tried to calm the storm beginning to rage in his brain.

“Okay, Jeno,” He repeated, just to be acquainted with how the name would roll off his tongue as if it would give him a clue and answer the questions springing in his mind.

“Would that be all?”

The customer, Jeno, nodded and gave him one last polite smile before walking away from the counter to take his seat on the farthest seat, secluded from the rest of the people and away from Renjun.

Jeno stayed inside the café for an hour or so that day—Renjun isn't too sure. He is certain, however, that Jeno's presence lingered long after he walked out the door. 

Like the memory, their interaction was brief and seemingly superficial. But, Renjun couldn't take the boy off his mind the rest of the week. In fact, every time he went to work, his eyes unconsciously drifted towards the spot where Jeno sat, typing on his laptop. He can't deny that he was mesmerized by the boy when he first saw him. Perhaps, one could say he's the most gorgeous person that Renjun had the chance of seeing in the small café where he worked. Nevertheless, more than anything, what occupied his mind is the curious memory that his presence clearly triggered within the circuits of Renjun's brain.

It baffled him that the memory felt so real—as if it was his own. He found it rather peculiar as he haven't experienced that before.

Renjun is yet to be intimate with anyone like that. He is yet to feel that warmth radiating from another human against his skin. Not once had he ever been involved with someone else. 

But the memory, the hand—something inside of him kept on insisting it's his own and that terrified Renjun. He had so many unanswered questions that he didn't know how to find the answers to. But despite that, he couldn't help the giddy feeling that bubbles in his chest whenever thoughts of Jeno would appear in his head. 

Everything about Jeno made Renjun wonder. It was odd, of course, because how can their momentary exchange have this much effect on him? Renjun felt the need to connect with Jeno for reasons unknown and it was oddly persistent. 

He also missed him which he found aberrant. You need to experience being with someone within their space to miss someone, to experience their being. Sure enough, he wasn't able to do that with Jeno.

He barely said anything to the boy after he served him his order and they only did as much as smile at each other in the name of politeness. So, why in the world was he so hung up on this random stranger?

Still, he felt such a strong connection with the boy. He didn't even consider thinking of soulmates before Jeno so he isn't sure if that's it. But one thing's for sure: he's magically drawn to Jeno.

Jeno, in that encounter, had effectively affected Renjun's routine and a week after, he went on to do the same.

Jeno walked in to the café ten minutes after Renjun's shift started. Unlike their first encounter, Renjun saw him walk towards the door through the window.

The bell by the door rings and Renjun couldn't help the drumming in his chest. He bit his lips as he anticipated Jeno's arrival and when he stopped in front of him, he stared blankly at him.

He looked so good that day, Renjun was breathless.

He wasn't really wearing anything special, but seeing him so close, he couldn't help but be awed by Jeno's splendor. His hair hung loosely atop his head and the shirt he wore stunned Renjun. He had admitted that Jeno was gorgeous and a week of hopelessly thinking of him later, he still agreed with that statement.

A warm feeling washed over him as he saw a familiar smile tugging on the other's lips. Their gazes meet shortly and Renjun’s heart leaped.

“Can I take your order?” Renjun asked, perhaps a little bit too chirpy.

Jeno nodded his head, “Yes, I'll get an espresso.” 

“Alright, Je—” 

The hair on Renjun's skin immediately rose as he realized the name slipping out of lips. He furrowed his eyebrows and resorted to biting his lips before he gathered the tiny ounce of courage left in him. He lifted his eyes lightly to see the other's reaction and he was met with a Jeno staring at him curiously. 

“Sorry,” He replied hurriedly. “I meant, will that be all?”

Jeno nodded and handed him his payment before walking away and settling on the place at the same place as before. Renjun soon followed him with his order and the two exchanged nothing more than a nod. 

Renjun wanted to bury himself in a hole in that moment. He wasn't even sure he'd ever meet Jeno again and now that he did, he just made himself look like a big creep. 

Regardless, that didn't stop him from occasionally stealing glances of Jeno working. The boy had papers spread out of his table as he work on his plates, concentrating on his drawing. From a far, Renjun noticed his little habit—eyebrows furrowed together, tongue sticking out slightly from his parted lips and pushing his glasses upwards from time to time.

With a grin, he looked down and brought out his own sketchpad. It was filled with various sketches of people who walked into the café he found interesting to pass the time. It was one of the few things he could do when there wasn't a rush of customers going in and out every minute. He debated whether he should sketch the boy, he's been drawing inspiration from him these past few days anyways. Still, he decided against it and settled to draw the scenery outside.

Time passed and he was sketching diligently that he didn't notice Jeno standing in front of here. He had to cough lightly to capture Renjun's attention.

“I apologize,” Renjun said, shyly. “Can I help you with anything, Sir?”

It took Jeno more than a beat of silence to answer Renjun as his eyes were attracted by the artwork lying on top of the counter. Renjun followed his gaze and his mouth gaped slightly. 

“Oh,” Jeno said when he realized. “I'm sorry. I wanted to order another cup?” 

Renjun nodded and proceeded to do his order. When he handed him the drink, the two proceeded to the next hour acting as if they didn't exist in the same place. It’s true that they didn't even have to acknowledge each other in the first place but they couldn't help but be flustered with their little interactions. 

It wasn't until Renjun cleaned up the table next to Jeno's that they recognized each other again. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jeno shifting his body towards his direction. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately after. Renjun pretended not to notice and went about his work. 

Before Renjun could lift the tray containing what he cleaned up, he heard Jeno speak. 

“Hi,” He muttered almost quietly. 

Renjun turned around to face the boy. He's immediately met with his stunning brown eyes.

“Renjun, right?” He said gesturing towards his name tag.

Renjun nodded, amused.

Renjun could see the nervousness in Jeno's eyes as he said, “Uh, is it alright if I ask for your opinion?” 

“Sure,” Renjun answers quirkily. He couldn't help it.

Jeno's features lit up immediately when Renjun made his way towards his table. He pulled the chair beside him and sat there looking at the plate before him. 

Renjun awed by the sight. 

Jeno's drawing was beautiful. Intricate lines meeting to create a majestic design of a building apart from the design normally seen in skyscrapers.

“This is beautiful,” Renjun commented, his eyes scanning the plate thoroughly.

In turn, Jeno lowers his head lightly. “Thank you,”

“What did you want from me again?” Renjun asked. 

“Coloring advice?” Jeno said. If Renjun was being honest, it seemed to be more of a question than a statement. He wasn't one to complain though.

He only stared at Jeno and when he was about to speak, Jeno's blabber cut him off.

“I just saw your drawing earlier and—I'm sorry by the way if you don't like that. But, it's just that your drawing was so beautiful. Like, seriously, I can't explain it. I was mesmerized so I wanted to ask you about mine because I’m not that good with colors.” 

Renjun chuckled lightly and nodded his head. “It's alright. Let me see how I can help you.”

He grabbed a colored pencil and started to color a portion of the building. He would leave little comments here and there and Jeno listened intently.

“This is so beautiful, by the way,” Renjun told Jeno as he colored one part of the drawing. In lieu of a response, he hummed and looked at him with a smile.

Renjun watched him for a while, staring at Jeno as he made careful strokes on his plate. They talked again as Jeno did his work and Renjun felt safe getting to know him little by little. When Jeno was starting to make particularly harsh strokes, perhaps too lost in their conversation, Renjun swiftly held his hand to halt his action.

It’s like time stopped when they both realized what had happened—as cliché as it might sound. The feeling of his skin touching Jeno's was strangely familiar. He didn't know what to think and as soon as he saw the shocked expression on Jeno's face, he retracted his hand.

“Sorry,” He mumbled. “It's just that you were about to—yeah…”

“It's okay,” Jeno answered.

Since then, Renjun helped Jeno with his drawing. Whenever a customer would arrive he'd hurry to his station and tend to them before going back to Jeno's table once again to help him.

And so, that's how Renjun was able to attract one loyal customer. Everyday, Jeno would come by the café to talk with Renjun when he wasn't too busy tending to customers. At first, all they discussed was art. They'd talk about each other’s drawings—architectural designs in Jeno's case and everyday people in Renjun's. 

They enjoyed each other's company. It was a new routine that Renjun just slipped into easily because Jeno offered nothing but comfort for him. Besides, it was hard to deny him especially when he did that face where he furrowed his eyebrows and jutted his lower lips forward to a pout, Renjun's only human after all.

It became something Renjun looked forward to everyday. He'd became fond of the dorky jokes Jeno makes, the crescents in his eyes when he smiles, the scrunch of his nose when he laughs—Renjun could go on for days. But above everything, it was Jeno’s thoughts that drew him the most. 

It was refreshing for Renjun to meet someone as pragmatic as Jeno. He himself was very idealistic, often too caught up with romantic side of life. So, having an insight of how Jeno perceived the universe they live in helped him understand it a bit more, likewise for Jeno. They balanced each other out and it was something Renjun appreciated.

They matched so well and each day that passed, they were drawn to each other more and more. Eventually, it escalated into something much more.

Finally, one day, Jeno asked Renjun out.

To say Renjun was shocked was understatement. He had just placed Jeno's third cup of macchiato on the table when the boy suddenly blurted out his desires.

“It's okay if you don't want to,” Jeno tried to say steadily but the nervousness in his voice was still evident. “I’d understand. It's just that… I like you. But it's still up to you, of course… I—yeah…”

As if the beating of his heart wasn't fast enough, it escalated further when he heard Jeno's confession. 

“Yes,” 

Jeno lifted his head and tried to catch Renjun's gaze. Renjun was trying to suppress a smile forming on his lips but it was fruitless because the moment he saw the joy in Jeno's eyes, his smile had grown bigger.

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

“If it's with you, then of course I am.” He said.

The day of their first date came and Renjun was left breathless by Jeno once again. The boy took him near the edge of a cliff with his pick-up truck away from the flashing lights of the city.

It was quiet and serene and they were surrounded by nothing but the stars that hung above them like ornaments of the skies. He'd always talked about loving stargazing to Jeno and he clearly took note of that. He was endeared.

Jeno parked his car a little closer to the edge of the cliff, the back of the truck facing it. He handed Renjun a blanket which he placed over the back. Jeno soon hopped next to him carrying a basket and a couple of pillows with him.

“Do you like it here?” Jeno asked as he settled the basket beside him.

Renjun breathed in, “I do. Thanks for bringing me here.”

Jeno grinned proudly at the compliment which made Renjun roll his eyes and shove the boy lightly. The other boy pouts in response but Renjun ignored him and laid down to stare at the lights above. Without a word, Jeno followed his suit.

They stayed like that for a while. Their eyes wandered around the immense sky, admiring the twinkling lights whose origins are light-years away from them. Yet, in that space they felt so near, so easy to touch.

“Did you know,” Renjun suddenly said. “The stars we're seeing now are actually dead now?”

“Yeah,” Jeno answered. “I went to high school , Junnie.”

Renjun was shocked because his romantic spiel was wasted with the other's answer. In retaliation, he lifted his arms to elbow Jeno's side but the boy only laughed.

Silence settled over them but it wasn't awkward. It was cozy and soothing. They allowed themselves to bask in the beauty of the stars and the knowledge of having the other by their side.

However, unbeknownst to Jeno, Renjun's hand was discreetly crossing the distance between them. It's only when he tugged his hand that he noticed.

“Can I hold your hand?” Renjun asked, but his eyes never left the stars above.

Jeno hummed and stirred his head towards Renjun. And with the biggest beam on his face, he whispered, “Yes,”

Renjun didn't need to be told twice before he intertwined his hands with his. Only then did Renjun turn to look at Jeno.

Renjun mirrored the smile plastered across Jeno's face and breathed in.

“Can I tell you something?” Jeno said, eyes settling on Renjun's.

Renjun hummed in response, a sincere smile on his lips.

“I felt like I knew you the first time we met.” Jeno started, earnest. “I'm still not sure but when I saw you the first day I walked into the café. It was weird, really. You felt so familiar and I tried to stay casual about it because I scared I'll creep you out. But, I've come to find that Huang Renjuns are hard to overlook.”

“I felt the same.” Renjun smiled and lifted his upper body up. He moved closer to Jeno and dipped his head downwards until he caught his lips with his. 

As their lips moved against each other, images flashed in Renjun's mind once again; foreheads leaning against each other, hands intertwined, eyes turning into crescents. All of them was Jeno, but not his Jeno. And yet, the feeling is still the same.

Renjun pulled back and smiled down at Jeno. He could see the stars reflecting in his eyes, but Renjun couldn't help but think that the boy below him put the luminescent stars to shame. 

“How did I ever end up by your side?” He questioned Jeno.

The boy only beams and lifted his head to pull Renjun into a kiss once more. But before their lips met, against Renjun's, he whispered, “Because we chose this universe,”

And they kissed again, in the universe that accepted them.

**Author's Note:**

> did u guys get that they were soulmates from another lifetime TAT
> 
> but!!! i plan to write a sequel to this but i'm not sure yet or maybe even turn into a fic who knows hehe let's see
> 
> thank you for reading!!! comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <333333
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/N0RENS) [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenren). <333


End file.
